tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth in the City
Seth in the City is an American adult animated sitcom created by Matt Charles for the Fox Broadcasting Company. It centers around the life of Seth Anderson, an unlucky man. It was controversial in its early years for its high amount of innuendo. On February 12, 2019, the series was renewed for a 27th season. Premise The series centers on a sharp-witted yet unpopular everyman named Seth Anderson. He lives his day-to-day life going on wacky misadventures with his best friend Tim Tim Wilson, his wife Holly Anderson, and his other friends (Blade Phoenix and Jack James). Cast *Carlos Alazraqui as Seth Anderson, Vinny Wilson and Hootch Hound *Eric Stuart as Tim Tim Wilson, Flosshead the Dragon, Terrance the Dirty Beaver and the Skeed *Tress MacNeille as Holly Anderson, Jess Wilson, Makiko Tanaka and Clara Kilroy *Tara Strong as Mrs. Bagpipe, Atsuko Watari and Janna Buck *Frank Welker as Blade Phoenix, Drew Kilroy, Mr. Buck and *Tom Kenny as Jack James and Plant the Rabbit *Dan Castellaneta as Al Timbers, Josh Paula, Marty Cat and Dr. Barry Murray *Billy West as Reko the Bartending Raccoon, Kenny Weston and Beer Dog *Charlie Adler as Mr. Bagpipe, Satan and Mr. Dragon *Rob Paulsen as Travis the Troll, Principal Beck, Poliman and Randall the Grifter. *Doug Lawrence as Cheepy the Canary Production Animation The series was animated using traditional animation with traditional ink and paint in Seasons 1 to 10, or 1993 to 2002. From that point on, the show was traditionally animated but inked-and-painted digitally. However, there were two outliers: 1996's "Mazed and Confused" and 2000's "A Room With a Due", both of which were animated digitally as an experiment. The series' animation was initially outsourced to two studios: Tokyo Movie Shinsha (later renamed TMS Entertainment) and Wang Film Productions. When production of Season 4 began, Wang Film Productions was replaced by Rough Draft Studios. For Season 17, the show got another studio to replace TMS after they wanted to focus entirely on anime: Sunmin Image Pictures. Reception Initial reception to Seth in the City was positive. Critics praised its witty dialogue, satirical bite and dark sense of humor. Its first season did ''get some criticism for its slower pacing and contrived drama, but the second season fixed most of these issues. Its ratings were nearly on par with fellow Fox show ''The Simpsons during its first five seasons, with its third season premiere gaining 23.3 million viewers. The series has been positively compared to other, similarly envelope-pushing shows of the 1990s, such as Rocko's Modern Life ''and ''Beavis and Butt-Head. However, not all reception to the show was positive, even after Season 1. Ken Tucker of Entertainment Weekly ''gave the show a D, stating that it was "little more than a blatant cash-in on ''The Simpsons, with increased emphasis on heavy-handed political commentary and an overwhelmingly cynical outlook on life".Category:TV Shows Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:20th Century Fox Category:American adult animated sitcoms Category:TV-14 rated shows Category:TV-14 Category:Seth in the City Category:Comedy Category:Fox Animation Television Category:Fox Broadcasting Company Category:Sitcoms Category:1993 Category:1990s American television shows Category:1990s animated parody shows Category:1990s American television series debuts